Bajo el mismo techo
by pauka11
Summary: Después de un mal día, Sakura resulta que no tiene a donde quedarse. ¿Qué pasara cuando alguien le ofrezca vivir en su casa? ¿Y si ese alguien es Sasuke? ¿Cómo será... convivir bajo el mismo techo? ¿Y qué pasará cuando viejos y nuevos sentimientos resurgirán entre ambos? Post-guerra. Sasusaku.


**¡Holaaa! Pues no sé que hago con mi vida, pero tuve la idea de este fic y quise hacerlo pero ya. XD Espero que os guste de verdad y me dejéis vuestras opiniones de si os ha gustado o no, ¡gracias!:D**

**BAJO EL MISMO TECHO**

**Capítulo 1: De quien menos te lo esperas**

Sakura estaba recorriendo cada calle y callejón que había en Konoha. Pasaba de preguntar por un apartamento que encajara con su fondos monetarios a pedir hospitalidad en casa de sus amigos, aún que siempre que lo intentaba, la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella y acababa marchándose. Suspiró y secó las gotas de sudor sobre su frente. No hubiese tenido tanto impacto sobre ella si todos fueran sus amigos más íntimos, como lo era Ino, a la cual no había dudado en pedirle amparo si no fuera porque estaba de misión, pero le resultaba demasiado embarazoso pedírselo a, por ejemplo, Hinata o Tenten, con quienes a penas hablaba. Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos la rechazaría, pero aún así no se dignaba en hacerlo. Había acudido a su maestra, a Shizune y hasta a Naruto, pero debido a las diferentes circunstancias -o condiciones en el caso de Naruto- la kunoichi no tuvo más remedio que irse, otra vez, vagabundeando por las calles. Quedarse en casa de su maestro Kakashi parecía una buena opción, pero resultaba extraño convivir con un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad, y lo último que quería es que su gente la viera con mala cara. Había visitado varios apartamientos, también, pero todos eran demasiado costosos para ella, y si alguno se le adecuaba, estaban en unas condiciones deplorables, justificable en relación a su precio.

-Estoy jodida -suspiró contra la pared, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Habían pasado tan sólo dos meses desde que ella le pidió a sus padres independizarse, y tres desde que la guerra contra Madara y Obito terminó. Mudarse y vivir sola le había costado bastante, pero actualmente era la única joven de su generación que no lo había hecho aún, y desde que se propuso cambiar, ese era un paso que tarde o temprano iba a llegar. Al principio no estuvieron muy de acuerdo con la idea de nueva vida de su hija, dado que seguían viendo en ella la misma niña de doce años que necesitaba protección constante, pero fue ese justamente el motivo por el cual Sakura logró convencerlos. Necesitaba demostrarles que podía cuidar de si misma, que podía ser una persona responsable y madura, tal como siempre había soñado. Y funcionó perfectamente, hasta que hoy en la mañana a su vecino se le ocurrió la brillante idea de practicar un _jutsu_ de fuego sin supervisión alguna. Ahora tendría que tragarse su orgullo y volver a la casa de sus padres, que de seguro le lanzarían aquella mirada de reproche que usualmente utilizaban cuando hacía alguna estupidez de pequeña. Miró a su alrededor, las calles vacías y de noche, y se preguntó si su situación podría empeorar. Segundos más tarde empezó a maldecir por lo bajo cuando las gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ella, empapando su ropa de pies a cabeza. Acurrucada en el suelo y con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, no oyó los pasos que se le acercaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó una voz que ella conocía muy bien. Levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de pozos negros que la observaban fijamente, con ese toque de emoción indescifrable que podía proceder tan solo de una persona.

-S-sasuke-kun... -dijo en un hilo de voz, sorprendida por su repentina llegada.

-Vas a coger un resfriado. Levántate de allí -dijo mientras le extendía su mano. Sakura la aceptó y sus mejillas adoptaron un tono rosado, aún que invisible en la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Pasara el tiempo que pasara, su simple tacto le erizaba la piel, provocando en ella las mismas sensaciones de siempre. Y eso le hacía sentirse tremendamente estúpida.

Sasuke empezó a inquietarse cuando vio que la pelirosada no tenía intención de marcharse a ninguna parte, pero entonces recordó que Naruto le había comentado algo sobre un incendio hoy y empezó a entender la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No tienes a donde irte, ¿verdad? -dijo, sorprendiéndola de nuevo con sus palabras. La kunoichi hizo un vago gesto con la cabeza indicando que no. -Ven.

La Haruno se quedó atónita, sin saber como reaccionar ante el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke. Miró su expresión por unos momentos, pudiendo observar las arrugas que marcaban sus cejas, las facciones masculinas pero a la vez juveniles que marcaban una expresión seria y determinada y su mirada, que parecía un pozo infinito a través de la negrura. Decidió hacerle caso, al cabo de un tiempo, y empezó a seguir su silueta a través de la noche, mientras una agradable sensación calurosa atravesaba su pecho, haciendo contraste con la baja temperatura del exterior.

…

-S-sabes que no hace falta, Sasuke-kun... -su voz sonaba tímida e inocente, muy diferente a la que solía tener cuando estaba enfadada o cuando algo le molestaba.

-Hn. Ahora entra.

Sakura se sacó tímidamente las sandalias que llevaba y las depositó allí donde Sasuke lo hizo. Se adentró más en la casa y pudo contemplar lo sofisticado que era el lugar. Los muebles eran en su mayoría de caoba, redondeados con una forma peculiar dorada. Había cuadros, algunos de la familia, algunos abstractos, y un gran sofá que se extendía en diagonal a lo largo del salón. A pesar de ello, pero, la vivienda carecía de cualquier objeto común. No era novedad que a Sasuke le gustase la simpleza.

Adentro hacía un calor casi abrumador, pero de lo mojada que estaba, no pudo evitar que sus dientes relinchasen y sus manos temblaran ligeramente. Sasuke lo notó de seguida y no tardó en traerle una toalla, la cual Sakura agradeció eternamente. Empezó a secarse el cabello y vio como él estaba mirándola atentamente, hecho que provocó que se sonrojarse de inmediato. Sasuke lo notó, lo miró curiosa y Sakura ahora sentía que sus mejillas ardían. Realmente le estaba impresionado su amabilidad, pues aún que su relación había mejorado desde que volvió, nunca se esperó algo así de parte de él. No del todo, al menos. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se preocupada lo suficiente por ella como para no dejarla fuera en la lluvia.

-Sígueme. Te enseñaré tu habitación -Sakura asintió con la cabeza y lo empezó a seguir arriba por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, un largo pasillo que daba a muchas habitaciones. La habitación en la que iba a dormir Sakura consistía de una grande cama para dos, con muchos cojines y sabanas doradas, el armario más grande que había visto en su vida y un escritorio refinado rojizo.

No pudo evitar quedarse paralizada observando el lugar.

-El baño está al lado -dijo, a punto de salir por la puerta. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y notó de repente como toda su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo. Dudó antes de preguntárselo, pero no podía dormir con su ropa empapada. Tragó saliva, sus mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo.

-Sasuke-kun... ¿Tienes algo... con lo que cambiarme? -dijo mientras intentaba mirar hacía cualquier cosa que no sea él.

-Hn.

Sakura se sentó en la cama, pasando sus largos dedos por el fino material de las sabanas y sonrió. Sasuke estaba siendo demasiado generoso con ella, siendo quien es.

Pasaron unos minutos y él volvió a aparecer por la puerta con algunas prendas dobladas entre sus brazos. Las depositó sobre la cama y observó como sus grandes ojos jade lo observaban silenciosamente, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Baja para la cena -dijo, y cerró la puerta tras él.

Sakura tomó con cuidado entre sus manos las prendas que le llevó Sasuke y se sorprendió en observar que se trataba de un conjunto de pijamas totalmente femenino. Era una camisa de tirantes dorada con un acabado blanco rizado y unos pantalones cortos del mismo formato. Era más que evidente que no se trataba de un pijama normal y corriente, sino de uno que debió haber valido tanto como el oro. Pudo notar que, por el tejido, se trataba de uno hecho a mano. Se mordió el labio y se vistió con el pijama, sin saber por qué, sintiéndose halagada.

Bajo las escalares hasta el salón y Sasuke la miró fijamente por un largo tiempo, provocando de nuevo que sus mejillas ardiesen. Estaba mirando lo que llevaba puesto, más bien dicho.

-Sasuke-kun... ¿De dónde...? -preguntó la kunoichi rascándose la cabeza, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por el azabache.

-Fueron de mi madre -dijo, sin rastro de emoción alguna en su voz, aún que Sakura pudo notar que sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas.

-S-si quieres me vuelvo a poner lo mio, no hay problema... -balbuceó.

-No. Te quedan bien -habló serenamente, y ese fue el punto que hizo que Sakura se sintiese al borde de la felicidad, poco importándole que ahora debía parecer un tomate.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Por todo -dijo, y se sentó en la mesa a comer con él.

Quién sabe cuánto tendrá que vivir con él hasta que encuentre dónde vivir de nuevo. Sonrió. Se sentía jodidamente feliz.


End file.
